Those Days
by Yu Asano
Summary: Seorang anak berambut biru sapphire sedang berlari di tengah hujan yang deras, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyebrangi jalan kota. Warnings inside! Mind to RnR? Critiques and flames are welcome! LOL XD
1. Prologue

**CPRATT CPRATT**

Seorang anak beriris biru _sapphire_ sedang berlari di tengah hujan yang deras. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menyebrangi jalan kota.

* * *

**.**

**Those Days by RiviereAmaterasu**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

**Rating: T**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC(maybe), misstypo, jalan cerita nggak jelas, romance hancur, humor gagal, BL, Yaoi**

**Pairing(s): Unconfirmed**

**Kalau nggak suka jangan dibaca, anda masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk meng-klik back**

**.**

* * *

"D-dimana aku?" tanya anak beriris biru _sapphire_ tadi, ia sedang keadaan terbaring. Ia beranjak duduk dari posisinya yang terbaring lalu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ternyata tempat ia ditabrak tadi. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang berada tepat di depannya, sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Selain itu, ia juga melihat orang bersurai dan beriris merah yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya itu sembari berkata "Hei! Bangun!"

"Oh, ternyata ada orang yang meninggal tanpa dijadwalkan." ujar seorang wanita bersurai _turquoise._

"M-meninggal? T-tidak dijadwal? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya si surai _sapphire_ kebingungan sekaligus syok mendengar perkataan si _turquoise_.

"Ah, maafkan aku untuk tidak memperkenakan diri terlebih dahulu, namaku Suiko. Kau pernah mendengar kata-kata malaikat maut? Bisa dibilang aku semacamnya. Tugasku hanya untuk mengurus orang-orang yang meninggal." si surai _turqoise_ yang memanggil dirinya Suiko ini berkata. Si _sapphire_ hanya bisa semakin syok sekaligus kebingungan dan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Suiko tadi.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya saat awal-awal, semua orang juga bergitu. Tapi kau akan mulai membiasakan diri dengan ini nanti. Juga, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" lanjut Suiko.

"Ugh… S-sendou Aichi." jawab si _sapphire_ yang bernama Aichi dengan agak gugup.

"Oh, Aichi_-kun_, kah? Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Seperti apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya, kau baru saja tertabrak orang itu dan sekarang dalam keadaan meninggal. Tetapi, kau tidak dijadwalkan untuk meninggal, jadi kau sekarang hanya dalam keadaan koma atau sekarat, bisa ku bilang juga diambang hidup dan mati." jelas Suiko panjang lebar. Aichi hanya bisa terdiam dan membatu di tempat begitu medengarkan penjelasan Suiko yang panjang lebar itu.

"Juga, karena kau meninggal tanpa dijadwalkan, kau mempunyai dua pilihan." ujar Suiko yang terdengar serius.

"Eh? D-dua pilihan? Apa itu?" tanya Aichi kebingungan.

"Ya, dua pilihan. Kau ingin hidup lagi, atau kau ingin menamati riwayatmu?" tanya Suiko.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Aichi tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, maksudku kau kan meninggal tanpa jadwal, kau mau hidup lagi atau menamati riwayatmu?" tanya Suiko setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak tahu." jawab Aichi gugup sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Huuuh… kalau begitu aku sedang tidak ada tugas dan sedang bebas, bagaimana kalau kau pergi berbelanja baju bersamaku sambil memikirkannya?" tanya Suiko.

"Eh? Berbelanja baju?" tanya balik Aichi yang tidak mengerti.

"Ya, berbelanja baju. Aku tidak suka kau memakai baju yang penuh darah seperti itu." lanjut Suiko sembari menunjuk ke arah baju Aichi yang berlumuran darah.

"Eh? Oh, oke." hanyalah jawaban Aichi.

"Kalau begitu ayo." ajak Suiko sembari menglurkan tangan untuk membantu Aichi berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

* * *

_**-Those Days-**_

* * *

**Aichi's P.O.V**

"Silahkan dipilih, kau mau yang mana? Aku akan memberimu satu baju gratis." ujar Suiko_-san_ yang berada di depanku sembari menunjuk kearah baju-baju.

'Toko apa ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Juga, mengapa tidak ada clerk yang menjaga? Dan kenapa tidak ada pelanggan disini?' batin Aichi bertanya-tanya.

"Ermm… Suiko_-san_, tempat apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini toko baju, apalagi?" jawab Suiko-san.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada clerk yang menjaga? Juga mengapa tidak ada pelanggan?" tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Oh, kalau soal itu, ini adalah toko baju para malaikat maut." jawab Suiko_-san_ lagi.

"E-ehh?!"

'Apa?! Toko baju para malikat maut?! Ternyata malaikat maut juga mempunyai toko baju, toh. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa para malaikat maut mempunyai selera yang lumayan bagus.' batin Aichi sembari mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah, kita pilih baju sekarang saja, yuk." ajak Suiko.

"Ah, oke." dengan begitu pun aku mulai mencari baju yang cocok untukku.

"Aichi_-kun_, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Suiko. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang berwarna merah dan baju putih polos dengan celana panjang berwarna biru.

"Hm… boleh ku coba." jawabku. Mungkin aku sudah mulai agak terbiasa dengan Suiko_-san_. Dengan begitu pun aku mulai bergegas ke kamar ganti dan mencoba pakaian yang disarankan Suiko_-san_. Begitu selesai, aku keluar dari kamar ganti dan memperlihatkan penampilanku pada Suiko_-san_.

"Wah, bagus. Terlihat casual. Kalau Aichi_-kun_ bagaimana? Nyaman, kah?" tanya Suiko-_san_.

"Terima kasih. Kalau menurutku nyaman juga. Lalu aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama." jawabku. Aku sudah memikirkannya tadi saat perjalanan kesini. Aku memilih untuk hidup lagi. Ya, walaupun aku juga bingung aku hidup untuk apa, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kita ke taman kota." kata Suiko_-san_.

* * *

_**-Those Days-**_

* * *

"Kita sampai di taman kota." ujar Suiko. Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, banyak anak kecial yang sedang bermain, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang melihatku dan Suiko_-san_ sama sekali.

"Suiko_-san_, seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sedari tadi, tapi kenapa sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat kita?" tanyaku, ya aku baru sadar sekarang karena tadi tidak ada yang melihatku saat aku tertabrak, hanya ada si penabrak. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir si penabrak juga tidak melihatku yang ini tadi. Oh, betapa bodohnya aku.

"Karena kita sudah meninggal, ingat?" jawab Suiko_-san_.

'Oh, ya! Memang aku sangat bodoh.' batinku sembari _facepalm_ karena kebodohanku.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Suiko_-san_.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku.

"Ya sudah, mari kita duduk di bangku disana." ajak Suiko_-san_.

"Oh, baiklah" hanyalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

Dengan begitu aku dan Suiko_-san_ duduk di bangku pinggir taman.

Begitu duduk, Suiko_-san_ bertanya "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Sudah, aku ingin hidup kembali walaupun aku tidak tahu hidup untuk apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin riwayatku sampai disini saja." jawabku.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada yang harus kamu lakukan." balas Suiko_-san_ yang terdengar serius.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus mencari dua orang yang mencintaimu dari lubuk hati mereka."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: Halo minna-san. Fic baru dari Rivi, nih! Juga, ini fic pertama Rivi yang bahasanya Bahasa Indonesia.(Fic lama blom selesai ehh Rivi malah buat yang baru. Yah, kepingin bikin fic yang kayak begini, sih, yaudah.)**

**Ehh, baydewey baydewey, kok kayaknya aneh juga ya, Suiko jadi malaikat maut? XD Sama Aichi disini jadi penggemar Jokowi, nih, kayaknya, pake kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah segala. Yah, intinya cuman dimulai dari iseng-iseng mengkhayal(?) orang ketabrak mobil aja. Ehh, malah punya ide untuk bikin fic ini. XD Dan maaf kalo kependekan ya, minna, soalnya ini baru prologue. Juga, maaf kalau ada misstypo ya, minna, soalnya Rivi suka nulis tapi kayaknya nulis benci sama Rivi, deh, trus hasilnya jadi misstypo sana-sini. Pokoknya intinya review yah, minna. Kritik dan saran diterima *menunduk***


	2. 28 Agustus 2071

"Kau harus mencai dua orang yang mencintaimu dari lubuk hati mereka."

"E-eh? T-tapi kalau dihitung-hitung ada banyak, Ibu, Emi, Ayah-"

"Maksudku orang-orang diluar keluargamu, dan mencintaimu dalam arti seorang kekasih." kalimatku terpotong ketika Suiko mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"T-tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

* * *

**.**

**Those Days by RiviereAmaterasu**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC(maybe), misstypo, jalan cerita nggak jelas, romance hancur, humor gagal, BL, Shounen-ai(Yaoi digantikan dengan Shounen-ai)**

**Pairing(s): Unconfirmed(masih)**

**Disclaimer: sampai Presidan Indonesia itu Fujoshi punCardfight! Vanguard bukan punya kami, Cardfight! Vanguard punya Bushiroad(di Chapter 0 kami lupa memasukkan disclaimer, maaf)**

**Kalo nggak suka jangan dibaca, ya...**

**.**

* * *

"T-tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Kau tinggal mencarinya." jawab Suiko_-san_ dengan entengnya.

"M-maksudku, bagaimana aku mencarinya? Bukannya aku sudah meninggal?" lagi-lagi tanyaku.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa memberitahumu tentang itu." jawab Suiko_-san_ lagi-lagi dengan entengnya. Aichi sweatdrop ketika mendengar jawaban itu.

"Maaf, ya. Sekarang ikuti aku." begitu Suiko_-san_ menjawabnya, ia langsung menarik tangan Aichi dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah, nanti juga kau tahu, sekarang ikuti saja aku."

.

**-Those Days-**

.

"Kita sampai!"

"D-dimana ini?" tanyaku kebingungan melihat tempat yang sangat indah. Air terjun yang besar dengan air yang mengalir deras. Juga ada kuil yang dihiasi tanaman-tanaman dinding. Juga tidak lupa pemandangan yang indah dari atas gunung. Ya, kita memang berada diatas gunung.

"Ini adalah tempat pembacaan mantra kalau tidak salah." jawab Suiko_-san_ sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

'Kalau tidak salah?' batinku sembari _sweatdrop._

"Omong-omong, mari kita mengurusmu sekarang." ujar Suiko_-san_ langsung mengatakan tujuan kita untuk datang kesini.

"Eh? Memang kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Membacakan mantra untukmu agar kau bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia."

"E-eh?! O-oh, jadi seperti itu caranya agar aku bisa mencari orang-orang itu." ujarku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau berdiri disana." perintah Suiko_-san_ sembari menunjuk kearah panggung kecil. Tanpa basa-basi pun aku langsung melakukan perintah Suiko_-san_, yaitu berdiri di panggung tadi.

"Tunggu disana sebentar, ya." ujar Suiko_-san_, berjalan masuk ke suatu ruangan melewati sebuah pintu yang mewah, megah, dan besar.

Selagi Suiko_-san_ pergi, aku melihat kearah sekitarku. Di sebelah kanan adalah pemandangan yang indah dari atas gunung tadi. Di sebelah kiri adalah ruangan yang baru dimasuki Suiko_-san_ tadi. Di depan ada air terjun besar yang mengalir dengan sangat deras dengan aliran menuju kolam yang penuh dengan ikan berwarna-warni. Sedangkan dibelakangku hanya ada tembok, namun bukan tembok biasa, tembok abu-abu yang indah karena dihiasi tanaman dinding.

'Ternyata para malaikat juga mempunyai tempat seperti ini, indah sekali, tidak jauh beda dengan selera manusia.' pikirku.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut _turquoise_ yang tak lain adalah Suiko_-san_. Aku tidak sadar bahwa Suiko_-san_ ada disana, setahuku Suiko_-san_ tadi berada di ruangan tadi. Juga, apa yang dibawa Suiko_-san_? Buku?

"Siap untuk apa?" tanyaku balik, meletakkan telunjukku di daguku.

"Untuk membacakan mantra untukmu agar kau bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia biasa." jawab Suiko_-san sweatdrop_.

"Oh, ya. Hehe." balasku sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai, pejamkan matamu." dengan begitu Suiko_-san_ mulai membaca huruf demi huruf, juga kata demi kata mantra yang berbahasa lain dari Jepang, aku juga melakukan apa yang disuruh Suiko_-san_, memejamkan mata. Aku merasakan energi mengelilingiku.

"Sekarang buka matamu." ujar Suiko_-san_ dengan lembut. Aku pun membuka mataku.

"Coba kau raba barang-barang di sekitarmu." lanjut Suiko_-san_. Aku pun mencoba meraba-raba barang-barang disekitarku, sama saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Hanya, membacakan mantra agar rohmu tidak dipisahkan dengan dunia manusia, jadi kau bisa memegang barang-barang atau apapun disekitarmu." jawab Suiko_-san_. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti sebagai balasan.

"Tapi? Apa bedanya dengan tadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tidak sadar?" tanya balik Suiko_-san_. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai balasan.

"Ya sudah, ku praktekkan saja." dengan begitu Suiko_-san_ kembali membacakan mantra, tetapi berbeda dengan mantra yang tadi.

"Sekarang kau coba raba barang-barang di sekitarmu."

"Eh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa bendanya menolak?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, tidak mengerti apapun.

"Karena aku mengembalikan kau ke dunia roh, bukan dunia manusia. Dunia roh dan manusia memang terlihat sama, tetapi jika kau mencoba memegang atau menyentuh apapun yang ada di bagian dunia manusia, mereka akan menolak." jelas Suiko_-san_ panjang lebar. Memang kalau Suiko_-san_ menjelaskan selalu panjang lebar. Aku pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan meng-"oh" singkat sebagai balasan bahwa aku mengerti.

"Mengerti? Sekarang pergilah." lanjut Suiko_-san_.

"Pergi?"

"Untuk mencari dua orang itu." jawab Suiko_-san_ sekaligus _sweatdrop_.

"O-oh. Hehe." balasku tertawa kecil lalu mulai berlari kearah suatu gerbang, gerbang itu adalah pintu masuk ke tempat indah itu.

"Oh ya! Bawa ini denganmu, jangan hilang atau rusak, ingat itu." aku pun berbalik dan mengambil barang itu. Barang itu adalah _iPad_ yang mirip persis seperti punya Suiko_-san_ tadi.

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Ini bekalmu selama mencari dua orang itu. Kau bisa menghubungiku dengan menekan tombol di tengah layar _iPad_ itu dan aku akan segera pergi ke tempat kau berada. Dan harusnya aku memberi tahumu ini sejak tadi, tapi kau hanya mempunyai dua bulan untuk mencari dua orang itu." jelas Suiko_-san_ dan lagi-lagi panjang lebar. Dan seperti kebiasaanku, aku hanya mengangguk sebegai balasan mengerti sembari menerima _iPad_ yang Suiko_-san_ beri_._

"Kau akan menjalani hidup sebagai orang biasa, namun agar orang-orang yang mengenalmu tidak bingung, aku akan merubah wujudmu. Sekarang pejamkan matamu lagi. Kau juga tak perlu berdiri disana karena ini bukan mantra yang suci dan besar." lanjut Suiko_-san_. Dengan begitu Suiko_-san_ mulai membaca mantra seperti tadi, namun mantra yang berbeda lagi, dan aku juga memejamkan mataku lagi.

"Sekarang bukalah."

Setelah ku buka, aku mirip seperti perempuan, atau lebih tepatnya berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Mengapa aku menjadi perempuan?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Agar orang-orang tidak mengenalmu. Apa kau mau pergi dan ketahuan kalau kau adalah Aichi, lalu mereka bingung karena tubuhmu ada dua?" jawab sekaligus tanya Suiko_-san_.

"Eh? Ada dua?" tanyaku balik.

"Tubuh aslimu kan ada di rumah sakit." jawab Suiko_-san_ _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, ya! Juga, omong-omong tubuh asliku ada dimana ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entah. Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri. Coba pakai logika, tadi si penabrak membelok kearah kiri setelah mengangkatmu ke mobilnya. Lalu rumah sakit terdekat situ rumah sakit apa?" jawab Suiko_-san_.

"Eh? Aku mana mungkin tahu tentang itu."

"Pakai otakmu, kudengar orang menjadi lebih pintar saat mereka meninggal." ejek Suiko_-san_. Memang Suiko_-san_ dan para malaikat-malaikat maut ini sangat misterius, mengejek saja bisa. Tetapi aku tahu rumah sakit yang dimaksud Suiko_-san_ entah mengapa. Mungkin benar apa kata Suiko_-san_, orang mejadi lebih pintar setelah mereka meninggal.

"Tetapi satu pertanyaan lagi. Apakah ada orang yang meninggal tanpa jadwal sepertiku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau ku ingat-ingat, ada dua orang yang bernasib sepertimu kalau selama pengalamanku sebagai malaikat maut." jawab Suiko_-san_ sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanyaku lagi ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya balik Suiko_-san_.

"Karena aku ingin tahu." jawabku singkat.

"Ya sudah kalau kau bersikeras ingin tahu. Orang pertama memilih pergi ke alam baka dengan sukarela. Sedangakan orang kedua memilih untuk hidup lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang kedua itu?"

"Dia gagal." jawab Suiko_-san_ singkat.

"Oh" hanyalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Oh, ya. Ini bekal tambahanmu." ujar Suiko_-san_ sembari meletakkan sejumlah uang di tanganku. Dengan begitu pun aku pergi menuju gerbang pintu masuk tempat itu. Namun aku berhenti tepat saat ingin membuka gerbang pintu masuk itu dan menoleh.

"Juga, ada peraturan yang harus kau taati selagi mencari kedua orang itu." lanjut Suiko_-san_.

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, kau tidak boleh katakan pada siapa-siapa bahwa kau adalah Aichi. Kedua, kau harus mencari uangmu sendiri. Ketiga, kau tidak boleh melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Mengerti?" jelas Suiko_-san_ dan seperti biasa, panjang lebar.

"Sekarang pergilah."

"Baikla- Tunggu, jalannya kemana, ya? Hehe." tanyaku sembari tertawa kecil dan menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangku yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik aku mengirim seorang penjaga untuk menemanimu melakukan misimu sekaligus menjagamu agar kau tidak melanggar peraturan dan tidak kebanjiran masalah." ujar Suiko_-san_ sembari mengehela nafas panjang.

"Misaki!" panggil Suiko_-san_ sembari menepuk dua tangannya dua kali.

"Iya, nona?" tanya sesosok perempuan berambut putih keunguan yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kau akan mendamping Aichi mencari dua orang yang mencintainya dari lubuk hati mereka."

"Baik, nona." lalu perempuan yang dipanggil Misaki_-san_ itu pun menghadapku. "Tokura Misaki, salam kenal." ujarnya sembari menunduk.

"S-sendou Aichi, salam kenal juga." aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang kalian bisa pergi."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." pamit Misaki_-san_. "Mari kita pergi, Sendou Aichi."

"B-baik!"

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu." aku pun menutup mataku lagi.

* * *

**-Those Days-**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat langit yang biru dihiasi dengan burung-burung yang berterbangan.

"Dimana aku?" gumamku.

"Kau di taman." ada yang menjawab, siapa itu? Karena apenasaran aku pun beranjak dari posisi tidurku untuk duduk dan... Oh, ternyata Misaki_-san_, bikin kaget saja.

"E-eh?" tapi ada 1 hal yang aneh...

"Apa?" Misaki_-san_ sedang... makan _cheescake_? Dari mana ia mendadapatkannya?

"_Cheesecake_-nya..."

"Ada apa? Kau mau?"

"B-bukan, tapi... Apa malaikat maut juga makan _cheesecake_?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk ke arah _cheesecake_ itu.

"Selera orang 'kan berbeda-beda. Kau tahu? Dan aku bukan salah satu dari malaikat maut-malaikat maut itu. Aku hanya bawahan."

"Oh," hanyalah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku, disusul dengan anggukan.

"Jadi, apakah kau menyukai tubuh barumu itu?" tanya Misaki_-san_.

"Eh? Oh, suka-suka saja." dengan begitu Misaki_-san_ langsung menghadapku dan mengamati tubuhku di setiap sudutnya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hm. Cocok untukmu." bisik Misaki_-san_ tepat di telingaku yang sontak membuatku kaget dan jatuh seketika.

"Sakit.." rengekku sembari berusaha untuk duduk lagi sedangkan Misaki-san hanya tertawa dan berkata "Kau ini lucu sekali,"

Namun setelah perkataannya Misaki_-san_ seperti memberikanku senyuman yang lembut dan membuatku tenang.

Dengan begitu Misaki_-san_ melahap _cheesecake_ terakhirnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Misaki_-san_ yang sudah menghabisi _cheesecake_-nya.

"Emm... Terserah Misaki_-san_.

Setelah beberapa waktu "Restoran!" teriakku dan Misaki_-san_ sekaligus. Setelah keheningan sementara aku dan Misaki pun tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." ajak Misaki sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga! Lama banget ngerjainnya nih. Baru bisa _update_ sekarang karena aku nggak bisa ngerjain kalo mamah ngecek aku setiap 15 menit. Ah, bete. Baydewey baydewey, maaf, ya, kalo gaje, sarap, aneh, atau apapun yang ada di pikiran anda. Intinya review atau PM. Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaa!**


End file.
